


Memories Of A Dead Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [163]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Dean throws away an old teddy, he doesn’t realize just how important it is to you.





	Memories Of A Dead Man

“DEAN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!”

You heard the scuffling of feet, before your brothers appeared in the library, already on alert for any danger.

“What is it?”

“Were you in my room?”

“What?”

“Were. You. In. My. Room?” you asked, anger lacing your words.

“Uh-yea. Why?”

You threw the disgusting ketchup covered burger wrapper at his chest, glad some of it seemed to rub off onto his shirt.

“First of all-you don’t eat your nasty burgers in there. Secondly, where the hell did you put my Fluffy?”

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, knowing that would come up at some point. He just expected it to be at least a few days before you noticed, not a few hours.

“In the trash. Why?”

“WHAT? You threw him away?” you yelled, your eyes wide, praying he was just kidding around.

But you knew your brother. And that look on his face, the small guilt, which was quickly pushed back and replaced by the arrogant stare of someone who thought he knew best, told you he was telling the truth.

“What? It’s an old ass bear. One ear’s missing. His eye’s fallen out. And he’s basically dead. So-yea-I threw it out. Besides, you’re not a kid, y/n”.

You could feel the anger bubbling up inside, Sam already realizing what was going on with you as he stepped forward, holding his hand up to Dean.

“Dean-come on, man. Stop”.

He turned to you, hands coming down on your shoulders and smiling softly.

“I’ll help you look”.

“Really? You’re gonna rifle through the garbage for that shitty bear?”

“Damn right, Dean. I’m gonna go through garbage, because my trash ass brother decided to get rid of the one thing he knows I need with me. So-thanks for that. Fucking bastard”.

You stormed off, Sam giving Dean a look of disapproval, before following behind you, praying you’d be able to find it.

You genuinely couldn’t believe he’d done something like this.

Sure, Dean could be an absolute asshole at times.

But this?

You didn’t even recognize the bear anymore.

It was covered in stains from god knows what, and stank like it’d been dropped in a sewer and soaked in acid for a month.

Washing it almost a dozen times hadn’t helped one bit.

You couldn’t sleep with this in your bed anymore. It didn’t even feel the same after all the washes.

He’d actually destroyed your Fluffy.

And maybe it was childish of you, but you couldn’t help the tears that ran down your cheeks.

“Mornin’, y/n”.

Sam looked up, glaring at Dean to warn him off.

But Dean never knew when to let it go.

“Really, y/n? Ignoring me now?”

You didn’t say a word, your chair scraping on the floor as you got up and left the kitchen.

“You’re such a fucking ass, Dean”.

“What? It’s a damn teddy bear. I’ll just buy a new one”, he shrugged nonchalantly.

Sam shook his head, not understanding how Dean could even try to excuse what he’d done.

“Whatever, dude. You better pray you’re forgiven. Cos, you know as well as I do, y/n holds onto a grudge for life”.

“Please. This time tomorrow, we’ll be laughing about your goddamn hair”, Dean grumbled.

Tomorrow came and went, and you still hadn’t acknowledged Dean once.

While the guilt was slowly creeping up on him, the anger was more present.

He had no idea why you’d be so pissed. Sure, he’d be annoyed if you threw something of his out.

But if it was practically rotten, and replaceable, he’d have been fine with it.

When you hadn’t even thought to cook dinner for him, instead just preparing enough for you and Sam, Dean decided he’d had enough.

“Ok. We gonna talk about this like adults? Or you wanna keep acting like a damn five-year-old?”

You glared at him and just shrugged, knowing your silence was just adding to his anger.

“What the hell are you so fucking mad about? Maybe I should’ve asked before I threw it out-but it’s a damn teddy. I’ll go buy you a new one”.

“It wasn’t just a fucking teddy, you asshole!”

“What?”

“It wasn’t just any old teddy. That’s the one thing I had to remind me of dad”.

Dean fell silent, waiting for you to continue.

“We don’t have anything that connects us to him. No videos. Barely any photos. Hell, you both act like he never existed. Was he the best dad? No. Could he have raised us better? Yea. But he did his best. And even then, he knew we deserved more”.

You felt yourself getting choked up, but you weren’t about to cry in front of Dean.

“He gave that to me after you both left us. When you decided school, and driving around aimlessly was more important than family”.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, still feeling guilty for leaving you behind back then.

“We spent the entire day together. He took me to the park. We watched a movie together. Had dinner. And then he gave me the bear. Told me he knew he wasn’t the best dad. That he wished he could’ve given us a better childhood”.

Hearing that-Dean suddenly felt a longing for his dad, wishing he could’ve been there to hear that.

“He apologized for all of it, and said he hated how our lives turned out. After that, he told me he loved me. I can count the amount of times he’s said that to me on one hand, but that time was the most important. Because it was just me and him. Dad barely ever had any time for me, but for that day, he showed me just how much he honestly cared about us. He showed me he loved me”.

You shook your head, willing the tears away as your brothers stared at you, neither knowing what to say.

“And now you’ve just gone and destroyed the one thing that reminds me of him, because as long as it’s not Baby, everything else is just trash. Right?”

Dean didn’t say anything, his eyes watering over, finally understanding just how much the teddy meant to you.

“That’s what I thought. Next time, don’t touch my shit. Cos if I see even a single thing missing, that picture you have of Lisa and Ben might just disappear”.


End file.
